Bloggin' Me Ukes
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Lithuania is an assertive guy who won't let Estonia type! I aslo keep saying Liet or Lithuania :/ Also, Poland.


Bloggin' Me Ukes

_**The story of how assertive ukes can give somebody a rough time, if ya know what I mean :p**_

"Liet, stop please, ugh…" Estonia groaned at the response of Lithuania's hand on his member, softly stroking it. Estonia

was trying to type on his computer, but that asshole Liet wouldn't let him. "I can b-barely type, hah…" His moans were

music to Liet's as he fastened his pace, liking his ear and enjoying the sight of him trying to type with very fidgety

fingers. "I can't hold on much longer, stop please!" He didn't listen and made he came, getting cum on his and Liet's

face and also on the keyboard. "Eek shit, I should've moved my laptop out the way!" Estonia felt devastated as his

precious laptop keyboard was covered in sticky strands. "My bad, I'll clean it up." Liet told him as he used his fingers

to lick the semen off the keyboards. They still felt a bit sticky, but the keyboard was still working. Estonia sighed of

relief. "S-see, I told you to stop! Now I'm going to assault you!" Estonia suddenly grabbed at Liet and forced him on

top of him, shoving his dick inside. "Hnngh!" Lithuania painfully cringed at the certain insertion. The angry Estonian

didn't go slowly with him as he roughly thrusted in and out of him, receiving loud moans in response. "You're not

telling me you like it rough, are you? You're not supposed to, you know!" Liet nodded his head in response, face

completely flushed. "P-problem, Estonia?" Lithuania trolled in between moans, now moving his hips on his own. Estonia

nipped at his neck while nipple playing with him, getting a loud moan in response. "Ahh Estonia, I'm, I'm cumming!"

Right after he said that, he shot his cum all over Estonia, coating his glasses too. "Ah damn you, Liet, and I'm

cumming too!" Estonia declared and blasted his semen inside Liet, both giving a loud moan. Luckily nothing got on the

laptop, both but of the guys were completely drenched in both of their cum. "Ugh I can't see WITH my glasses on!"

Estonia complained, taking them off. Lithuania used the dry inside of his jacket to wipe the stuff off him, Estonia doing

the same with himself and his glasses. "I'm gonna take a shower now, good night, Esto." Liet said as he left the room.

"Alright, shower after him then I'm going to bed." Estonia said to himself, tired from the recent activity him and Liet

had just done. **(Next day) **Estonia was getting back to what he was typing up yesterday, if only Lithuania didn't come

to disturb him. "I had the perfect idea for this story and I can't remember 100%, no thanks to you Liet." Estonia

grumbled trying to remember the plot for his story perfectly. After a few minutes he remembered it completely and

was right on track when AGAIN Liet shows up. "Bah worst timing, I just remembered my story idea and here you are!"

Lithuania chuckled, acting like the troll he is. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways I want to see your story!" Liet

skedaddled over to where Esto was sitting and staring excitedly at the story. Estonia eye rolled and continued typing

with only his right hand. "Wow, you're able to type with just one hand?" "Yeah, I sometimes type with two though, the

other hand is just free most of the time." Liet than got this idea on how Estonia's free hand could be useful. Liet

grabbed Estonia's free hand and started groping his own body with it. "What are you doing?" He tried jerking his hand

away, but Liet had a tight grip on it. "You're not using it so I am!" Liet put Estonia's hand down inside his pants and

made him insert a finger inside him, giving a moan as he did. "Come on, start moving your finger." "N-no way, I might

need that other hand and I don't want it all sticky!" He told him but then groaned and done it anyway. He started

moving his finger inside and out of him, getting moans in response. Typing now however was now EXTREMELY

awkward for him, as he tried to ignore what he doing to his other hand. ("He has such a tight entrance; my finger can

barely fit in. Those moans of his too are so…erotic") Estonia thought to himself as he himself was getting pretty

excited. Then he felt it; an erection. He tried pulling his shirt down to cover it in embarrassment, but Liet noticed.

"Ahh, it seems you got excited. Do you want to…stick it inside me?" Estonia was silent for a second, and then nodded

his head. He put Liet in the same position he used last time and inserted inside of him, starting off rough already.

"Haah Estonia, you're always s-so rough, but I like it~" Liet said, moaning loudly as he wrapped his arms around

Estonia's back. "M-maybe if I keep being rough, you'll leave me alone?" Lithuania shook his head. Liet then pressed his

lips against Estonia's, going into a deep, long kiss. **(Meanwhile outside the room, in the hallway) **Poland was

walking in the hallway, stomping angrily. Lithuania's been hanging out with Estonia a lot lately. "Why have they started

hanging out so much? Lithuania is such a total JERK for not coming to me, but whatever! I'm not jealous or anything!"

He huffed, obviously caring. He stopped in his tracks when he heard noise coming from Estonia's room. "Ehh, what is

that noise? It sounds like Liet's. What are they, like, doing in there?" Poland cracked the door just a little to see what

was going on and his eyes shrunk. Liet and Estonia were having sex with each other while kissing, while their moans

could be heard. "Omigosh omigosh omigosh, I can't believe they're doing that!" He gasped in shock. He thought it was

totally gross but for some reason, he couldn't stop watching. "Lithuania really looks like he's enjoying that, god I feel

weird. Poland indeed felt weird. His legs were shaking and his face was pretty red. He was getting excited and tried

looking in closer when leaned too much and pushed the door all the way open, falling flat on his face. The loud bump

made Estonia and Liet immediately stop, both gasping in shock. "P-Poland?" Liet cried out, seeing his friend face

planted on the floor. "Ahh Poland, it's um, ahh, it's not what you think, I mean, please don't tell!" Estonia pleaded,

thinking his life is over if anyone found out about this. Poland lifted his face off the floor while closing the door and

looked at the two, still pissed. "Hmph, so THIS is why you've been hanging around with Estonia, Liet? ….Whatever, but

if you let me join, I won't tell anybody." The two were a bit surprised, but agreed since they don't want their images

ruined forever. "Al…alright." Estonia sighed and sat Lithuania down on the floor and ushered Poland to come here. Both

were confused. "Liet, I'll do you like this on Poland, you ride on top of Liet." Poland nodded and hovered above Liet,

getting into position. "Okay, here I go…" Poland put the dick inside of him, groaning a bit. Estonia immediately then

rammed inside of Liet, receiving a screech. Liet put his hands on Poland's sides and moved him up and down, Poland

making loud moans. "Ahh Liet, it feels so good~ Estonia, you need to totally please me too." Estonia nodded and

started stroking Poland's cock, while Liet brought his head down and kissed him. "Liet, I…I'm almost at my limit." The

two broke out their kiss and said, "Y-yeah, us too." In a few seconds, all three of them came, all giving a loud moan.

Estonia took himself out of Liet and landed on the floor panting heavily. Poland lifted up and fell on Lithuania's body, all

of them tired. After cleaning themselves off, Estonia finally realized something. "I STILL didn't get around to my story!"

He repeatedly face planted on the desk, breaking his glasses. "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU!" Estonia rage quitted, staring at

the two who were laughing. "Cool story, bro!" Lithuania laughed high fiving Poland. "Oh really, because I'm going to

tell the story on how you ended up in the hospital!" Estonia growled, chasing after the two who immediately started

sprinting out to the hallway, getting stares from the other countries. "OH HOH HOH, DAT SLAPS ME ON THE KNEE!"

Russia chuckled, Latvia eye rolling in reply.

**END! :3 Well damn, this was unexpected; I didn't think I would ever make a threesome fic, and I'm not proud of it. This is a filler story anyway; I might make a thanksgiving-themed fic, if I think I got a good idea.**


End file.
